Frozen Alternate Ending
by AdmiringRoseBlossom11
Summary: This is dedicated to all those people who watched Frozen and didn't think one punch was enough for Hans, people like my sister. Rated T because I'm paranoid. One-shot.


**My siblings and I got back from seeing Frozen. We enjoyed it, but thought one punch wasn't enough for Hans at the end. She told me what she would've done, and I found it so hilarious that I had to write it down. I included some aspects of 'Get a Horse' I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

The movie frozen kept us paying attention with all its bait and switches, but my sister was boiling over when she found out Hans was an evil two-faced back-stabber. When Hans betrayed Anna, my sister got out of her seat and left the theatre, I hoped she was okay.

* * *

After the Big Thaw, just as Anna told Kristoff she would take care of Hans, the audience heard something from above.

"HANS! HOW COULD YOU! WHY DID YOU BECOME EVIL?" It was my sister; she was in the high part of the theatre. How she got up there? I have no idea.

She swung from a rope into the movie screen and instead of bouncing off or breaking the screen she went straight through! I was amazed that she could do that, meanwhile, inside the movie; my sister had tackled Hans and was now pummeling him.

The people in the movie looked towards me, so did every head in the audience.

"WHAT? I can't control her!" I simply stated. Of course, I had to do something, or Hans was going to die.

"All right, I'm coming!" I quickly found where my sister swung into the movie screen. I grabbed the rope and swung in myself, half afraid what my sister did was not going to work for me. Luckily, instead of landing myself on the theatre floor or in the hospital, I landed on the boat my sister was on.

I gazed around in awe of being in Arendale, the Arendale! Then I noticed Hans was getting seriously injured in the background. I went to pull my sister off, but then noticed she was done. I went to stand beside her in case she tried anything again. Anna stepped forward, eyeing us nervously. Hans was groaning trying to get off the deck.

As soon as he got up, he simply said to Anna. "I don't understand; she froze your heart."

He eyed my sister nervously, and she was laughing evilly. Anna replied "The only frozen heart around here is yours." As she was walking away, she turned around to punch him, but before she could, Hans got scared and jumped off the side of the deck. Obviously he did not want to get hurt anymore than he already was. My sister jumped over after him, apparently she wasn't done. I knew what I had to do. I held my breath and jumped over the side after her. She was swimming after Hans yelling "GET BACK HERE!" I was swimming after her yelling the same thing.

* * *

My sister was still chasing Hans, down the pier and onto the ship that would carry him back to the Southern Isles. He ran into his little cell and shut the bars behind him. My sister was reaching through the bars trying to get to him. "Let me at him," she said over and over. I managed to catch up to her. I pried her away from the bars of his cell.

"Okay, Sis, you've had your fun; now let the evil man be shipped away to be judged by the Southern Isles." she stuck her tongue out at him for emphasis. I didn't like Hans either, I had to say something.

"You deserved this," I said to him, while holding my sister back. "That's all I'm going to say." Then I dragged my furious sister off the ship. From there we could hear, "No, don't take me back to the Southern Isles!" after that my sister yelled. "Let me back on the ship, PLEASE! There are a few more moves I want to try out on Hans!" We then heard something new from Hans. "Set sail, NOW!"

* * *

"I'm glad Hans got what he really deserved," explained my sister, rubbing her hands.

"You think he deserved being tackled to the ground by surprise, punched in the face 10 times, kicked in the side 15 times causing him to _jump_ over the side of a boat, jumping in after him, almost strangle/drown a few times, before chasing him into his cell on the prison deck!"

"Yeah, pretty much. Of course I would like to get in a few more scratches to the face, but I'm sure going to jail in the Southern Isles in front of all twelve of his brothers will be justice enough."

"You could have realized that before you jumped into the movie!"

"I jumped into the movie; I kind of lost track of that in while being caught up in the rhapsody of it all."

"Now we can either stay in Arendale, or we can go home."

"Hmm, I wonder what it would be like to live in old Norway."

"WE'RE GOING HOME," I yelled pushing her towards the exit.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

* * *

So after that we left the movie, and when we tried telling the family, they don't believe us.


End file.
